yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 107
Service 107/M is a trunk service plying between Hougang Central Int and Shenton Way Ter, passing through Upper Serangoon Road, Kallang Bahru, Beach Road, Fullerton and Shenton Way. On weekday nights, Saturday afternoons/evenings and Sundays & Public Holidays, it is numbered as Service 107M and loops at Suntec City. It is part of Tian Yukun, Guo Hanyan and Zhang Zhe Ming before switching over to Daniel Khor on May 2014. Tian Yukun, Guo Hanyan and Zhang Zhe Ming had studied in Tampines Secondary School from 2010 to 2013, but Tian Yukun was wearing black boots heels, whereas Guo Hanyan was wearing black flats from Rubi. They were all born on February 1995 (for Zhang Zhe Ming), but Tian Yukun was born on 3 April 1995. They had went to the Meridian Junior College before going to Singapore Management University from 2016 to 2020. History Route 107 was introduced between Serangoon Garden Ter and Shenton Way (loop) as a semi-express service on weekdays and Saturdays, replacing Service 304 on 23 January 1978. On 20 June 1983, it was amended to Lor Chuan, skipping CTE. On 19 April 1989, it was moved to Medway Drive, and amended to ply Kallang Basin and Marina Centre. Later on, 11 June 1989, it skipped Raffles Blvd and Raffles Ave. On 3 July 1994, it was amended to ply Kallang Rd, Victoria St and Jln Sultan towards Shenton Way, skipping Crawford St. Service 107X was introduced as a service between Serangoon and Marina Centre (loop) on March 1997. At the same time, double decker non-aircon Leyland Olympian 2-Axles and Volvo Olympian 2-Axles were introduced to the service, together with Leyland Titan (B15), who in turn replaced by Volvo Olympians. Service 107A was introduced as a service between Serangoon and Shenton Way (Temasek Tower), but was withdrawn on 30 November 2003. On 30 November 2003, route 107 was briefly extended to Hougang and amended to Shenton Way under North East Line Rationalisation Phase 3, replacing deleted sectors of service 97. It was converted from Volvo Olympian 2-Axles to their fully air-conditioned Volvo Olympian 3-Axles (Batch 1 and 2), catching up with the "Fidelity" advertisements on SBS buses in 2004. In 13 December 2004, most of the Volvo Olympians were replaced by Volvo B7TL / Wright Eclipse Gemini buses. On 28 April 2007, route 107 calls at the bus stop at Fullerton Road (Victoria Concert Hall), and lastly route 107# was renumbered to 107M on 28 January 2008. On 27 December 2009, it was amended to call at the bus stop opposite Singapore Cricket Club, with the demolition of the bus stop in front of Esplanade Park. On 2015, Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Volvo B9TL / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 buses. It is formed with: *Hougang Block 607 - Singapore Casket (Car) *Hougang Block 607 - Kallang MRT Station (Car) *Tampines Block 123 - ICA Building - CHIJMES (Taxi) *ITE College East - iExperience Gallery (School Bus) Route Information Service 107 Service 107M External links *SBS Transit Service 107 Hyperlapse